Fragile joints are natural “shock absorbers” and take considerable abuse. Over 60 million persons in the United States between the ages of 20-60 have joint pain that limits performance and quality of life. Examples of common sources of knee pain are: i) Osteoarthritis, ii) obesity, iii) Patello-Femoral Syndrome, iv) Osgood-Schlatter disorder, v) Ligament strains and sprains, vi) Overuse syndromes, and vii) Plica Syndrome. In youth, joint wear and injury trigger toxicity we know as inflammation. This activates the immune system to help repair and promote healing. With age, and increased damage, this repair process slows and toxicity often accumulates damaging cartilage and soft tissue. This is known as Toxic Joint Syndrome. Toxic Joint Syndrome refers to unhealthy joints resulting from disease or injury. The degree of debility may vary; however, most individuals notice undesirable effects regarding their performance, functional abilities, and quality of life. Often, persons suffering from joint pain must tolerate pain and restricted performance while engaging in work and leisure activities. Moreover, sales of pain medications have exploded, though they are known to be potentially dangerous, ineffective, and potentially lethal. To add to the problem, analgesics and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications simply mask the pain and can produce long term multiple organ damage without enhancing healing or rehabilitation. It is also well known that a growing population of consumers are building a reliance on pain medication for a variety of pain and joint related problems that can be habit forming and even lethal.
A number of devices on the market use various light technologies and offer minimal to moderate therapeutic benefit. The light emitted by such devices is static, non-dynamic light. This in itself is a significant impediment to short and long term therapeutic benefit. Not only may the therapeutic spectrum be limited, but use of these technologies with time fails to overcome the natural adaptive mechanisms of the human nervous system. This physiologic phenomenon known as tachypylasis reduces the effect of stimuli to the body, making many medications and therapies less effective over time. Not infrequently, this can result in incidences of over medication.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus, system, and method for treatment of a body of a user, wherein the treatment includes the application of at least a dynamic photonic energy and a thermal kinetic energy to the body of the user.